Somebody Who Cares
by angelrider93
Summary: Song fic, Had it on pc for months and finally posted it. Draco despairs of somebody caring enough to save him from his life. please read! summary sucks i know!


**This is a song fic that i have had sitting on my computer for quite some time. While working on the latest chapter of 'Its All About Blood' i decided to give my fans something to read while waiting.**

**I'm not too sure if this fic is any good, i just wrote it one day while listening to the song. Yes!! everyone is out of character but hey its fanfiction, i can make them have any type of personality that i want them too!!!**

**The next chapter of 'Its All About Blood' should be up within the next week or two, its being quite a difficult chapter to write but i'm slowly getting through it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, nor do i own the song used in this fic!!

* * *

**

Somebody Who Cares

The peace of the night was broken by heavy footsteps pounding on the stairway leading to the Astronomy Tower. A young blonde man burst through the doorway and slammed the door behind him. Breathing heavily he paused for a few minutes to catch his breath, then made his way to one of the observation windows and perched on the window sill. Wrapping his arms around his bent legs, he rested his forehead on his knees. A sudden 'pop' brought his head up and he found himself looking into the huge familiar eyes of his former house elf.

"Master Draco is you ok?" the elf asked gently.

"How did you know that I was here Dobby?" Draco asked softly.

"Winky saw Mr Lucius apparating out of the forest while she was picking berries. Dobby knows that if Master Draco is upset, he goes to the highest place and stares at the stars" Dobby replied as he sat opposite his former master's son. Draco smiled slightly and turned his grey eyes to the sky.

"Why is it that everyone except me has someone who cares about them? Why don't I have somebody who cares Dobby?" Draco asked quietly, his eyes glued to the stars.

"Master Draco, how can yous says such things, Dobby cares" the house elf squeaked indignantly.

"I know Dobby, just as I do you. You were my first and only true friend until Blaise and Pansy came along. But even now they only know what I tell them, I keep quite a bit from them. But I was referring to having somebody human who cared about me" Draco replied, turning to look at the small creature.

"But Professor Snape cares for Master Draco" Dobby protested.

"Not enough to save me from my life" Draco whispered sadly.

"What does you mean?"

"Uncle Sev won't go against my parents and save me from what I was created for. I was born to be my fathers pawn and my mothers claim to fame, I overheard her once stating that if she could have, she would have found someone else to carry me as pregnancy was undignified" Draco admitted quietly.

"Dobby knows, Master Draco"

"Why can't I be happy? Why can't I have somebody who cares for me, the real me? Somebody who sees past the person I pretend to be, somebody that can see the fear, desperation and loneliness hidden in the depths of my eyes" Draco turned to Dobby, "Why can't I have somebody who cares Dobby?!"

"Yous can Master Draco, but someones got to truly look at yous first, only someones special enough to do that will be someone who truly cares for Master Draco, they will saves you froms Mr Lucius! Dobby would, if Dobby could, but Dobby can't"

"Then that someone had better hurry, Lucius told me tonight that when I go home for summer in a few weeks that I'm being initiated. I have to be saved before then, or its useless, if I'm marked, Lucius would have won"

"Master Draco will be saved, Dobby see to that, if nobody saves Master Draco, then Dobby will, Dobby make sure Master Draco does not get ugly mark" Dobby stated, though it was obvious that the elf was petrified at the prospect. Doing what he had just declared that he would do, would be extremely dangerous for a house elf, fatal even.

"Thanks Dobby"

"Master Draco, its past curfew, let Dobby take you back to your room, Dobby doesn't want Master Draco in trouble" Draco sighed and nodded in agreement. Dobby grinned and taking the blonde's hand apparated out of the Astronomy tower with a small 'pop'.

* * *

A shimmer in the far corner of the tower announced that Draco and Dobby hadn't been as alone as they thought they were. Hermione Granger removed the invisibility cloak that she had borrowed from her friend Harry Potter and sat there staring at the place where she had watched her arch nemesis pour his heart out to his former house elf. Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she pondered on the lonely existence that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Wiping her cheeks, Hermione rose to her feet and after slipping the cloak back over herself, left the Astronomy tower and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The following day Hermione was heading back to Gryffindor tower from the library when she bumped headlong into someone and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Oof…watch it Mudblood!" Draco snapped, as he sat on the floor where he had fallen. Hermione noticed the lack of vehemence behind his remark and looked up from collecting her books. Staring right into his eyes she searched for what Draco had told Dobby was there beneath the ice. Narrowing her eyes Hermione searched Draco's silver eyes and saw what she was looking for. Fear, desperation, loneliness and a silent plea to be saved were all vividly there, shining out of his silver orbs. Realizing that she would have to be discreet on how she approached him, Hermione looked away and finished gathering up her books before standing. Draco stood and glared at her as she raised her eyes to once again meet his.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? This isn't your school Malfoy!" and with that she ducked around him and marched off. Stopping around the corner, Hermione listened intently and heard Draco's heavy sigh before his receding footsteps echoed down towards the dungeons.

* * *

Draco was up in the astronomy tower again the following night contemplating what his life would have been like if he wasn't a pureblood. Thinking back on his earlier altercation with Hermione Granger he sighed in defeat. If Granger couldn't see what was hidden in his eyes then nobody would. He had thought for sure that she would be the one who would try to help him, but it seemed that her hatred for him was blinding her to everything but the façade he lived with everyday. As he sat there on the window sill, Draco suddenly noticed the sill shimmering in front of his feet. As he watched a small box appeared with an envelope sitting on top of it, his name scrawled in neat handwriting that he didn't recognize. Cautiously picking up the envelope Draco broke the seal and opened it slowly, pulling the single piece of parchment from inside, he unfolded it and read what it said, his eyes growing wide.

_Draco,_

_I see and hear more than you think I do,_

_I see the real you!_

_Somebody who cares._

Tucking the note into his robes, Draco lifted the box and looked it over curiously. Opening the lid, he was surprised when a song started playing, one he didn't recognize. There were no lyrics, just the music its self, it was an interesting song, with many instruments. Confused as to why this person who claimed to care about him would only send him a song, Draco closed the lid of the box and headed back to the Slytherin common room. The next morning, Draco was surprised when a school owl landed in front of his plate and held its leg out for him to take the small envelope. Seeing his name scrawled in the same handwriting that had been on the envelope last night, Draco quickly untied it, after feeding the owl a bit of bacon from his plate he broke the seal and read the note quickly.

_I wanted,_

_To be like you,_

_I wanted,_

_Everything._

Even more confused now as to the meaning of the two messages and the song, Draco nevertheless pocketed the note and continued his breakfast. He didn't notice the shining amber eyes watching him covertly from across the hall.

When the same owl landed in front of his plate again the following morning, Draco quickly untied the note and fed it something before ripping the envelope open and reading the short note inside.

_So I tried,_

_To be like you,_

_And I got,_

_Swept away._

Glancing around the room to see if anybody was watching him, Draco failed to see that the Gryffindor princess was watching his reaction with interest. Quickly finishing his breakfast, Draco gathered his things and ignoring Blaise and Pansy's queries as to where he was going, left the Great hall and headed for the kitchens. He needed to talk to Dobby before potions.

* * *

Draco hurried into the potions classroom just before the bell rang and Snape slammed the door. Talking to Dobby hadn't helped much, the elf had been too excited about the fact that somebody finally saw the true Draco to be much help in deciphering the mysterious notes. During potions, Draco found his mind wandering to his mystery note giver, he almost stuffed up his potion because his mind was elsewhere. Snape was staring at him in concern but Draco paid no attention to his godfather, instead he pushed the notes to the back of his mind and finished his potion. The last two days of the school week saw him receive two more notes.

_I didn't know that,_

_It was so cold and,_

_You needed someone,_

_To show you the way._

That was the first, it left Draco just as confused as the first two. But the note he received on Friday morning finally clicked it all into place.

_So I took your hand and,_

_We figured out that,_

_When the tide comes,_

_I'd take you away._

After reading this note, Draco finally figured out that they were song lyrics, obviously the missing lyrics from the song in the box. When he read all the notes together, he was surprised at how appropriate they were to his situation. Obviously somebody knew him better than he thought they did. They understood what was happening in his life and this was their way of discreetly letting him know.

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and early, Draco was one of the first at breakfast, eagerly awaiting his next note. He was disappointed when none arrived. Sunday morning brought no note as well and he was beginning to think that there wouldn't be any others. All throughout the weekend he continuously kept his eyes peeled for the familiar school owl but it never arrived.

* * *

When Monday morning rolled around, Draco despondently dragged himself up to breakfast late, not wanting to be there when the post came and he would again be disappointed. When he reached his place at the Slytherin table he was shocked and delighted to see a familiar brown owl sitting patiently in front of his plate, a small note attached to its leg. Wasting no time, Draco took the note and fed the owl, not even waiting for it to leave before ripping the envelope open and quickly reading the contents.

_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

This was the longest one yet and he figured out that this must be the chorus to the song. Draco not only realized this, but also that it was an offer, they would save him from his life if he wanted them to, they would take him away. It was uncanny how much this particular song matched his life and feelings. Who was this person, that they could find a song that told his story so accurately? Who would have paid this much attention to him in order to know exactly what he needed? Scanning the hall he didn't see anyone looking over at him and he wondered how he was supposed to let this person know that he wanted to be saved, that he wanted them to take him away. He listened to that song every night, trying to put the lyrics he had to the song, but because it was unfamiliar he couldn't quite get it, not even a charm he found could do it properly. Knowing that he would probably receive one note every morning this week, Draco made sure that he was there when the post arrived.

_I'm sinking slowly,_

_So hurry hold me,_

_Your hand is all I have,_

_To Keep me hanging on._

Tuesday's note allowed him some insight into what this person was like. He figured it was a girl, just from the way the words were portrayed. She also seemed to be a little shy about what she was doing, as well as nervous about his reaction to the notes.

_Please can you tell me,_

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go,_

_When your gone._

Wednesday's note let him know that she noticed when he withdrew into himself and she wanted him to open up to her. Thursday's note was a repeat of the chorus and so he pocketed that after just a brief glance. He was waiting impatiently Friday morning for the next note and barely let the owl land before pushing his plate in front of it to let it help itself and taking the note off its leg.

_All you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

_If you need me,_

_You know I'll be there._

Knowing that the song was coming to an end scared him, but he was also excited, maybe his mystery friend would reveal themselves after they had finished writing him the song lyrics. Time was running out, he wondered if they knew that he had to escape before summer break, after this week ended there was only four weeks left of the school year. Knowing that he wouldn't receive anything over the weekend, Draco paid little attention to his surroundings, instead he started to prepare his things, just in case he had to leave quickly. Blaise and Pansy were continuously at him to tell them what was going on. Finally on Sunday he caved and told them everything, about what his father had told him, to his conversation with Dobby, and then the mysterious box and notes. Blaise and Pansy were shocked at first, then supportive. They, like Draco didn't want to become pawns in their parents game. They hoped that if Draco was able to escape, then perhaps they could follow.

"Draco I think you're right, its got to be a girl sending you all this" Pansy agreed after she finished reading all the notes.

"A girl who knows you better than anyone else in this school" Blaise agreed.

"I know, but who could come up with a song that matches my situation so accurately" Draco asked.

"I think it's a Ravenclaw, they are intelligent enough, nobody in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would go to this much trouble for you, no offence Draco but you aren't exactly the nicest person to those two houses" Pansy stated.

"I think you may be right Pans, now I just have to wait for the rest of the song and then for the person to reveal themselves" Draco sighed.

* * *

Monday brought another copy of the chorus, revealing to Draco that the notes would soon end. It was Tuesday that the note that Draco had both been anticipating and dreading finally arrived.

_Please can you tell me,_

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when you're gone._

Blaise who was reading over his shoulder glanced at the blonde.

"That's the last one?"

"It looks like it" Draco sighed.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure she'll come forwards soon"

"I hope so, I don't have long left before I have to go, I have to be gone from here at least two weeks before break, knowing Lucius, once exams are finished he could come and pick me up at any time" Draco replied.

* * *

For the rest of the week nothing happened. It was dinner time on Saturday and Draco was beginning to panic, he had less than a week to leave, for he had received a note from his father stating that he would be picked up a couple of days after exams were over and to be prepared to be initiated that very same night. So engrossed was he in his thoughts, that Draco didn't notice anything amiss until the Great Hall went dark.

"What's going on?" He asked Blaise.

"Dunno mate, Dumbledore just called for silence then the room went black" Blaise answered. Draco went to speak again when familiar music started to play.

"Blaise!"

"I hear it mate, lets find out what's happening" Draco stayed quiet and heard a soft voice begin to sing, the lights stayed dark however so he couldn't see who was singing.

_I wanted, To be like you,_

_I wanted, Everything._

_So I tried, To be like you,_

_And I got, Swept away._

"Come on show me who it is!" Draco whispered.

_I didn't know that, It was so cold and,_

_You needed someone, To show you the way._

_So I took your hand and, We figured out that,_

_When the tide comes, I'd take you away._

The lights came on just as the singer started to sing the second part of the verse. Draco was shocked speechless as the identity of the person who had sent him those notes was revealed.

"Granger?!" Blaise whispered beside him, "And damn can she sing" he added. Then Blaise noticed who was supplying the back up vocals for Hermione and his eyes widened. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were standing behind her on the stage, moving in time to the music and singing along when the song warranted it.

_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

_I'm sinking slowly, So hurry hold me,_

_Your hand is all I have, To keep me hanging on._

_Please can you tell me, So I can finally see,_

_Where you go, When you're gone._

_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

_All you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

_If you need me,_

_You know I'll be there._

_Oh whoa yeah!_

_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here. (**I can take you away**)_

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

_All you wanted was somebody who cares (Ginny and Luna)_

_If you want to, (**If you want to**)_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here. (**I can take you away**)_

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

_Please can you tell me, So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when you're gone._

All throughout the song Draco watched mesmerized as Hermione Granger sang a song that she had sent to him in bits and pieces. Finally hearing the song in full made Draco realize just how well the Gryffindor muggleborn really knew him. Hermione glanced at him as she bowed and accepted the applause from the other students. After the three girls left the stage, Dumbledore stood and thanked them for the impromptu performance. He glanced at Draco as he said those words, it was then that Draco realized that Hermione and Dumbledore already had a plan organized on how to get him out of Hogwarts. Glancing at the Gryffindor table, Draco saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley staring at him. When his eyes met theirs, they both winked at him then lowered their heads. Shocked, Draco glanced over at Blaise to see if he had seen them wink.

"I saw it mate, seems its not just Granger that's in on it" Blaise answered with a nod towards their head of house. Draco looked over at Snape and his jaw dropped in surprise when his Godfather winked at him and gave him a slight smile.

* * *

A week later, just hours after his final exam, Draco Malfoy disappeared from Hogwarts. Everyone assumed that Lucius Malfoy had come and collected him early for summer break. Well, everyone assumed that, until the morning that Lucius stormed into the Great Hall and demanded to know the whereabouts of his son. After a rather heated debate with the professors in front of the entire student body, Lucius stormed out, convinced that Draco had run away to avoid being initiated, though of course he didn't say that out loud.

Three days after this event, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson also disappeared. Similar scene's happened with their parents, and yet nobody realized that certain Gryffindor students were their secret keepers. Hermione Granger kept the secret of Draco Malfoy's whereabouts, Ginny Weasley had volunteered to keep Blaise Zabini's whereabouts a secret and Ron Weasley was Pansy Parkinson's secret keeper.

Harry Potter grinned mischievously at his three Gryffindor best friends and his Ravenclaw girlfriend, before switching his gaze to the head table and sharing a wink with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

Hermione Granger sat calmly at the Gryffindor table during the end of year feast, thinking about a note she had received earlier that morning.

_Thankyou for seeing the real me, and for saving me and taking me away from my life._

_See you in a few days!_

_Love,_

_Somebody who cares xoxo_

* * *

Alright there you have it! as i said its not my best work, but since its been sitting on my computer for like 8 months i finally decided to post it. No flames please i already know it sucks. Yes i did leave it open for a sequel but don't expect one in the immediate future i have too many projects on the go at the moment, not the least of which is the next few chapters of 'Its All About Blood' Most of my other stories have been put on hold while i deal with getting the next few chapters out. once i'm over the speed bump i'll start updating all my chaptered stories, and may even begin to post the still un-named sequel to 'Dumbledores Games' don't quote me on that though!!!

Please read and Review, but as i said no flames please.


End file.
